


I Mean, Who Leaves a Wedding Early?

by morganatargaryen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Pining John, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganatargaryen/pseuds/morganatargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's early departure from the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean, Who Leaves a Wedding Early?

So, there he went. The man who claimed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. .  


He had just walked out of his best friend’s wedding. Taking one last glance into the window at John before he left. John was smiling, laughing. He didn’t even notice his best man was gone. Sherlock looked down and began to walk home. He thought about taking a cab; but, that would involve human interaction, and also, a cab. Their first case. Sherlock rejected that idea quite quickly. He tried to occupy his mind. Nearby roses glimmered in the moonlight and he deduced how old they were, who planted them and so on. His last deduction, however, involved a man in a slick black tux, and how that man looked with flowers flying around him, with a smile on his face, on the arm of the woman he loved, Mary Morstan.  


Sherlock liked her. She had wit, which none of John’s last companions even showed a glimpse of. She had a gleaming smile that made John radiate. Sherlock understood why he fell in love with her.  


Sherlock had reached the flat by now. Opening the door, he paused and had a fixed stare on the wall where they laughed after their first case. He remembered back to him and John’s first meeting. “Afghanistan or Iraq?” He laughed with reminiscent, sad eyes. “How could I have been such a prick?” he wondered. They had grown so much since then.  


Sherlock walked up the stairs to their his flat. He slumped down in his chair once he reached the empty room. Across from him sat John’s worn out seat, where he was sitting just the night before. “He touched my knee”, he thought. “It was nothing” he reassured himself. At this point, Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder why. Why had John Watson picked Mary Morstan? and not him. He felt his heart dropping, and his whole body aching. This was something he had never experience before, and he did not like it. He got up and paced around the room, looked at the ceiling, then sat back down. This went on for about 15 minutes until he heard a noise.  


His phone lit up. He saw that he had five unread texts. His phone had been set to vibrate because he had never gotten around to changing his text tone since the Woman. Besides, it was much easier to flip the side switch than going into the settings and picking a new tone. So, yes, the ringer had been off.  


The texts were from John.  


“Where are you?”  


“Sherlock”  


“Are you not replying because it makes you seem more mysterious?”  


“You’re not funny.”  


“Molly just told me she saw you leave, is everything ok?”  


A slight smile took over Sherlock’s face upon reading the third message. His face slumped soon after, though. His fingers danced along the keyboard as he thought of what to reply with. Suddenly, his phone starting vibrating in his hand. The caller i.d. said “John.”  


Sherlock stared at the screen for several seconds. His thumb hovered over the “answer” button. He took a deep breath, and hit “ignore.” 


End file.
